The Korean American Community Advisory Board (KCAB) and the Center for Family and Community Health (CFCH) in the School of Public Health of the University of California, Berkeley seek to continue and expand the scope of the UC Berkeley Prevention Research Center (UCB PRC). Our mission is to conduct community-based, health promotion and disease prevention research and to disseminate the products of this research to the community and larger audiences to improve public health practice and the health of underserved communities, especially the Korean American community. Since 1993, the KCAB and the CFCH have been working toward the accomplishment of this mission through the establishment of an enduring partnership and the application of community-based participatory research principles. The UCB PRC will conduct a new Core research project. 'Tobacco-Related Disease Prevention among Korean Americans," that builds upon our current Core projects. The goal is to reduce cigarette smoking and tobacco-related disease among Korean Americans in the U.S. The project has three specific aims: (1) assess the effect on smoking cessation among Korean Americans of offering an internet-based smoking cessation program along with interim follow up surveys plus incentives and an incentive for program completion, as compared to the same program offered with no interim surveys and no incentive for program completion;(2) evaluate the effects that interim survey completion and program completion have on smoking cessation;and (3) assess the prevalence of physical and mental health conditions among Korean American smokers and determine whether these conditions influence smoking cessation. The UCB PRC will also continue its national dissemination activities in the areas of obesity prevention, cancer prevention, and health care access and health disparities. RELEVANCE (See instructions): Cigarette smoking is the leading preventable cause of morbidity and mortality among Korean Americans. The development of a culturally appropriate, effective and easily disseminated online smoking cessation program will have major public health impact for our community.